


With You I Can Be Starlight

by orphan_account



Category: Anne of Green Gables - Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thought on Anne and Diana - I thought of it as femslash, but it could be gen as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You I Can Be Starlight

Once, Diana had been mortified to think she was turning out as sensible as her father. Sure, sense was a good thing to have, but it wasn’t as much fun being a plain old dumpy Di as it was to be Anne's Diana, a tragic beauty with stars in her hair and romance at her fingertips. She'd rediscovered the values of sense, the love of good solid things that fit her imperfections, but even now all it took was one look from Anne's loving eyes and she could feel the magic wrap itself around her like a cloak of diamonds.


End file.
